


The Robin Hood Job

by tlh_in_tlh



Category: Leverage
Genre: Geek humor, Gen, Humor, Not Even a Drabble, another "Dammit Hardison" fic, minor Star Trek the Next Generation reference, no really really short, super short, these tags are longer than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlh_in_tlh/pseuds/tlh_in_tlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any summary will be longer than the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robin Hood Job

"Hey Eliot, say 'I am not a merry man!'."  
"'I am...' What?"  
"Say 'I am not a merry man!'."  
"Dammit Hardison, what're you babblin' about?"


End file.
